


focused on the prize

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Concussions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael rides a mechanical bull to impress Alex. It does not work.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	focused on the prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/gifts).



> if this doesn't happen in season 3 I'm disowning the entire franchise
> 
> as per usual, if i missed any tags, let me know

“Are you stupid?”

“I mean... Are we going off definition or--”

“Guerin,” Maria said, giving him a very stern look that was definitely a product of her spending far too many hours with Isobel, “We talked about this. I thought you were finally gonna ask Alex out again.”

“I don’t think he likes me.”

Again with that look.

“You two have literally been in love for over a decade, of course he likes you,” Maria said. He knew he sounded a little childish, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Alex had gone on a few dates with Forrest, but they’d agreed they worked better as friends (something Alex admitted after Michael kept asking, something to do with them just being _too_ similar). But still. For all intents and purpose, Alex had moved on. In fact, he was with Forrest _right now._

“Oh my God, I swear if your gonna do your whole ‘he moved on’ whine again, I’m going to kick you out,” she said.

“But he did!”

“Guerin, look me in the eyes,” she said, putting her hands on his shoulders and making him slump over a little so they’d be eye to eye, “ _You moved on first.”_

“Yeah, but--”

“No. No buts. Go talk to him,” Maria insisted, spinning him around to face where Alex was talking to Forrest over drinks. She shoved his shoulders a little, forcing him to take a step forward.

Then he took another one.

Then he took another one.

And then he got a much better idea and took a sharp left.

It was one of Maria’s event nights--don’t ask him which one, her explanation had gone in one ear and out the other--and she had gotten a giant mechanical bull that everyone had been riding. Downing the acetone-filled flask, he made his way towards the bull. What better way to get Alex’s attention than to do something impressive like not get thrown off because he’s a telekinetic?

Michael’s gaze drifted back towards Alex. He was still smiling and laughing, but they locked eyes for just a few seconds and Michael’s smile got all soft and sweet. Alex was just always sweet. So, so sweet. Michael had to impress him.

He swaggered up to the man running the mechanical bull and, within a few seconds, found himself the center of attention of most of the attendants in the bar. Alex was watching him with raised eyebrows and, well, Michael didn’t even look over at Maria because he knew she’d be judging him for not going to talk to Alex about his _feelings_.

The rock of the bull started slowly and harmless and Michael was absolutely sure it’d be a piece of cake. Even as it got a little faster and wilder and he had to use a little bit of TK to keep himself upright, it was fine.

But, apparently, it was a little too easy for his telekinesis to get a little off base.

The bull rocked sharply to the opposite side of what Michael was expecting and he was thrown from it with all the extra force his brain employed, landing straight on his shoulder and head a few feet away from the mat. People around gasped, all probably wondering how the hell he got thrown so far, but Michael was already preparing his speech to Maria for making it seem like a safety hazard.

“Are you okay?” that unfairly sweet voice asked, gently rolling Michael onto his back. His mind slowly cleared just enough to recognize Alex looming over him with concern etched on his face. Despite the pain shooting through him, he smiled. Alex still cared about him. Score. “I think you dislocated your shoulder.”

“I’m fine,” Michael said, still grinning. Alex rolled his eyes, his hand pressing to Michael’s face before gently prying his eyes open. Michael smiled wider.

“No, you’re not fine, you hit your head and your pupils are blown. Are you high or should I treat this as a concussion?”

“High on you, baby.”

“Concussion.”

Slowly, Alex helped him sit up and it became really hard to ignore how bad his shoulder hurt despite Alex being gorgeous as hell and right in front of him.

“Yeah, definitely dislocated,” Alex confirmed as he ran his hands over it carefully. Michael felt a little more than dazed at the effortless contact. “You wanna go somewhere private to pop it back into place in case you scream?”

Michael let a cocky smile find his face. “You wanna take me somewhere private to make me scream?”

Except then Alex just popped it back into place right there with no warning and Michael all but doubled over after his not-so-quiet gasp, his head hitting Alex’s shoulder as he tried to deal with the pain. It took a few seconds before it was tolerable, still sore but he could handle it. A few deep breaths later, he lifted his head and made eye contact with Alex who seemed far too amused.

“Are you good?” Alex asked. Despite the fact that his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and he was slightly nauseous, Alex looked way too pretty to say he wasn’t good, so he nodded slowly. “Okay, let’s get off the floor and I’ll drive you home.”

“Wait, Alex,” Michael said, trying to meet his eyes but it was hard when he was dizzy, “Wait.”

“What?” Alex wondered. After trying and failing to maintain eye contact, Michael just came right out and said it.

“I’m still in love with you.”

Alex huffed a soft laugh, “Yeah, I know.”

“Wait, what?”

“C’mon, let me drive you home.”

It took longer than it should’ve as they both leaned on each other to try to find their footing, but they eventually did and headed out of the bar and towards his car. Alex dumped him into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver’s side. Instead of immediately driving off, he turned the dome light on and leaned over to take Michael’s face in his hands. There was nothing romantic about it, sadly, as Alex just double-checked his pupils in better lighting.

“Yeah, I really think you have a mild concussion. Do you want to stay the night with me? It would make me feel better if you did,” Alex said. Michael grinned openly.

“Yeah, I wanna stay the night with you,” Michael said. Alex rolled his eyes, his hands slipping off his face. “Also how did you know I still love you?”

“Michael,” Alex said sweetly, leaning over the center console, “I love you too.”

Michael smiled even wider his whole body feeling euphoric despite the fact that he was absolutely in pain still. He tilted his head a little, so tempted to just go in for a kiss even though he was too dizzy for effective aim.

“Wanna go on a date?” he asked. Alex snorted.

“I _want_ to make sure you don’t have a full-fledged TBI from flinging yourself onto a concrete floor like a moron, so let me do that and we’ll talk after,” Alex told him.

“Can I have cuddles at least?”

“Not until I’m sure you don’t have a concussion because I don’t want you to fall asleep if you do,” Alex continued. Michael pouted, shifting in his seat.

“So not fair. I finally tell you I love you and can’t even do anything about it.”

“And who’s fault is that? Could it be the person who blatantly used his TK in public? Caught that, by the way,” Alex pointed out. Michael just whined in response. Clearly he should’ve been just a little more logical.

But, still, it didn’t stop Alex from holding his hand on the drive home and squeezing it every time he thought he was falling asleep. So maybe it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
